Permanent magnets have property which repulse each other with approach of the same magnetic poles and attract each other with the approach of the different magnetic poles. Formerly, an idea, which a linear motion of a member is generated by utilizing a force which permanent magnets repulse each other (repulsive force) or a force which permanent magnets attract each other (attractive force), and try to convert the linear motion to a rotary motion of another member, is known.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 25, a magnetic force movement apparatus, having a structure which a piston magnet 301, fixed magnets 302, a connecting rod 303, a crankshaft 304 and coil springs 305 are accommodated in a cylinder 300, is disclosed in patent document 1. The piston magnet 301 and the crankshaft 304 are connected with both sides of the connecting rod 303 respectively, and fixed magnets 302, 302 are accommodated in both sides of top dead center and bottom dead center so as to repulse with the piston magnet 301 each other, and coil springs 305, 305 are accommodated outside of them, in the magnetic force movement apparatus.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 26(a), a magnetic force applied power unit, having a structure which a piston magnet 401 is accommodated in a cylinder 400, and a crankshaft 402 is arranged outside the cylinder 400, a rotating circular shaped magnet 403 is arranged on the opposite side, is disclosed in patent document 2. In this magnetic force applied power unit, the piston magnet 401 is connected to the crankshaft 402 via a connecting rod 404, and the crankshaft 402 is connected to the circular shaped magnet 403 via a gear and shaft.
Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 27, a power transmitting machinery, having a structure which piston magnets 501, 501 are accommodated in cylinders 500, 500, and a crankshaft 502 is arranged outside the cylinders 500, 500, a rotary board 504 having fixed magnets 503, 503 is arranged on the opposite side, is disclosed in patent document 3. In this power transmitting machinery, the piston magnets 501, 501 are connected to the crankshaft 502 via connecting rods 505, 505, and a motor 506 is connected with the rotary board 504.